Let the World Burn
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Because he committed the "sin" of losing the Tournament, Harry is framed and sent to Azkaban. He makes friends with the least likely people and then he and one other are rescued by his true friends. He makes a truce and decides to "punish the wicked" and all those who made his life hell and betrayed him.


LET THE WORLD BURN

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Lawyers and the Facts of Life

If there was one thing Harry Potter knew without a doubt was that there was no such thing as justice in the world, whether it be Muggle or Magical.

It all came down to the "golden rule" – those that had the gold made the rules. "Winning" was the prerogative of the rich, the powerful, the most unscrupulous. No matter how deserving a person and how righteous their cause in the lawsuit of life, the "winner" was the one who had the best lawyer.

A "good lawyer" was judged not by his ethics or his love for the letter of the law but rather how he used the law to win his cases. He had to study the law carefully so that he could find the necessary loopholes, cite the right cases that would sway the judge and/or jury to find in favor for his client. It didn't matter nor did the lawyer care if his client was in the wrong or was as guilty as Satan himself, all that mattered was that the lawyer won. Then his reputation as a "good lawyer" was assured and the gold flowed in.

In his short and sad life Harry Potter knew how the law really worked. Those with the gold or at least the power wrote the laws and interpreted them to their benefit. If a powerful person wanted something done and done in a certain way, then it was done - unless a more powerful or wealthier person challenged them and had the better lawyer.

Truth, justice, morality and common decency really didn't matter in the scheme of things when a wealthy/powerful person was determined to have their way. Harry's Uncle Vernon held the opinion that might meant right and naturally he defined "might" as having the money and influence to get your way. That was how Dudley got off scot free for all of the "mischief" he did and despite eye witnesses and being caught dead to right Vernon used his money and influence to "misplace or lose the evidence" and Dudley walked away from punishment and still had a clean record.

Sometimes it was even possible to frame Harry for Dudley's "mischief" and despite being completely innocent and usually the victim Harry was the one to have the record and the bad reputation while his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin laughed and abused him even further.

But that was in the Muggle World and although the same held true for the Magical World, the latter had the benefit of MAGIC to make things go exactly the way they wanted them. In Magical Britain, you didn't even have to have a lawyer as if you knew the law, _or better yet made the laws_ you could act as an advocate and plead your own case. Whereas lawyers did exist in Magical Britain they were in competition with the Goblins in regard to financial and estate matters and the Ministry, most especially the Minister of Magic, who usually had their own agenda as well as the Wizengamot that august body who made the laws.

If you were as powerful as Albus Dumbledore, who in his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot KNEW all of the ins and outs of the law and more often than not _interpreted the law_ during a particular case or trial, you usually managed to sway many to your way of thinking. The only time he lost or didn't get everything he wanted was when many of the very powerful and wealthy wizards united to defeat him. Even then it was usually a close call and it mostly depended on how badly Dumbledore wanted something.

He had wanted, needed and GOT HARRY POTTER and kept him completely under control for his entire life. When Harry had been illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament Dumbledore said that HARRY HAD TO COMPLETE OR LOSE HIS MAGIC. Everybody agreed with Dumbledore even those who knew the rules. It would be good for the Ministry that Hogwarts had produced two champions one of which was the Boy-Who-Lived. They thought only of the publicity.

Dumbledore knew he could easily get the boy out because he really didn't enter and could have sworn on his life and magic that he was innocent. There were several escape clauses to withdraw from the Tournament and Harry was eligible for all of them BUT Dumbledore wanted him to participate in the Tournament and what Dumbledore wanted he usually got.

Therefore Harry had to compete even though he already knew that he didn't have to thanks to a secret friend who had shown him a copy of the rules as soon as they had gone back to school. Harry had met Luna Lovegood towards the end of his second and her first year quite by accident and since Hermione, one of his "minders" was petrified in the Infirmary Harry would visit her without Ron tagging along because he was too busy having fun.

They hit it off immediately and became secret friends because they both knew that only a Weasley and Hermione Granger could be friends with Harry because that was the way Dumbledore wanted it. Even Harry's dorm mates weren't allowed to be his friend and remained merely casual acquaintances despite living in the same room and attending the same classes. But where there is a will there is a way especially if you were a true Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor or a snake in lion's clothing like Harry Potter.

Luna had been able to correspond with Harry despite the tight mail redirect to Dumbledore because the mail system used by the Magical World was based on owls. However, if you just happened to have a trained pet raven like Luna did…well you could get around it. Hedwig was angry because Balder the raven had to return Harry's answer because Hedwig had trackers on her and a mail redirect unless she was delivering a letter or package to a Dumbledore-approved person. But Hedwig forgave her master because she knew they were all under the control of Dumbledore and for the moment (and maybe forever) there was nothing they could do about it except be sneaky and very, very careful.

Although EVERYBODY THOUGHT THAT DUMBLEDORE HAD HARRY COMPLETELY UNDER HIS CONTROL AND THE BOY COULDN'T MAKE A MOVE OR SNEEZE WITHOUT DUMBLEDORE KNOWING ABOUT IT, he didn't. It wasn't easy to do and there had been some close calls, but they managed.

It was the same with Neville. The only time Neville got to speak to Harry was during the middle of the night when they met in the bathroom for a midnight pee. At first it was by accident but since it happened at least once a week, it became a "steady date" especially after Harry found out how to do a silencing charm and cast it on Ron's bed because his snores drove everyone crazy. Madam Pomfrey had taken pity on the boys and taught Harry the charm and it had gotten her sick as from what Luna had told Harry later, "Poppy had to swear an oath regarding your handling and whenever she tries to help you… well she suffers for it."

Harry had to admit that he enjoyed his secret friends. Usually he and Neville just "talked" like boys their age did. Luna had been the one to tell Harry that all Gryffindors had to swear an oath not to tell Harry Potter anything, or at least anything that would be helpful to him. Neville could tell Harry a homework assignment if he missed it but not that he was the last heir of an Ancient and Noble House because Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. All three children admitted (but only to each other) that they hated Albus Dumbledore but agreed there was nothing they could do about it.

Despite escaped a mass murderer being after him and 100 or so Dementors trying to suck out his soul, Harry's third year had been the best in his life due to his friendship with Luna and to some extent Neville, blooming. Luna suggested that Harry ask Dobby the house elf he had freed from Lucius Malfoy if he wanted a job. It ended up with Dobby bonding with Harry telling him the truth about house elves and they needed and in most cases wanted to serve wizards. He just hated serving the evil, vicious Malfoys.

So Harry had bonded with the house elf and got to eat for once during the summer as Dobby snuck him food, potions to heal him and acquired a few books and odds and ends. He couldn't use his trust vault because Mrs. Weasley still had his key and had _thoughtfully_ got his money for him. She never gave it back because "he might lose it" and he couldn't use it when he was at Hogwarts anyway.

Well actually he could but he had not been given that information so he couldn't buy any "extras" including new underwear, a new cauldron because Harry thought he needed one (Molly didn't agreed and said he would be wasting his money) or – horror of horrors – a book he wanted. She got just enough out to do the mandatory shopping with a little left over to buy the odd treat and the requisite Christmas and birthday presents for his few friends and owl treats for Hedwig. But Harry wasn't going to let that stop him.

Dumbledore had spelled Harry to not want to enter the Chamber of Secrets because he might find out some interesting things. Actually Dumbledore wanted to raid the Chamber and loot its secrets but apparently "someone" had charmed it not to allow Dumbledore to enter or bring anything out of it that would benefit Dumbledore or his minions. So if Dumbledore couldn't benefit no one would most especially Harry.

However, Harry had found out something very interesting – there were other entrances to the Chamber. In her nightly wanderings Luna had discovered unused passageways, hidden doors and a wall or two with strange squiggly marks. She showed them to Harry who unknowingly read out what it said. Apparently it was written in parsel tongue and Harry could read the snake language. The most obscure door was opened and entered and they entered another section of the Chamber. Harry called Dobby and thus enabled him to enter the Chamber whenever he wanted without Harry calling him.

The Chamber was enormous and the part Harry entered had just been a small portion where the basilisk lived. Dobby would be given the honor and a huge amount of fun of cleaning the ENTIRE CHAMBER and making it livable. The large shedded skin was again found as well as a few other skins of various sizes. Dobby was given one of the skins to sell to some trustful people Luna's Father knew and after a week the happy elf returned with a chest full of galleon and many "treasures" for the "lair" the friends were building. He kept the rooms of the lair filled with snacks and drinks and hid some of the books he had bought for Harry.

During third year and the terrible fourth Harry watched, learned and grew despite the increased abuse he endured all through the Tournament. Dumbledore refused to tell or let any of the Hogwarts staff or Heads from Beauxbatons and Darmstadt tell the truth about Harry being illegally entered. He gave some high sounding, ridiculous reasons which only resulted in Harry being made a pariah not only at Hogwarts but ALL of Magical Britain and much of the European Continent. He did it purposefully and Harry knew that it amused the old %*#%#*&*#* greatly watching him suffer.

It was also another "test" and a year of _"Lets-see-how-much-abuse-Harry-can-take-before-snapping"_ scenario and as always Harry would have a near death experience, probably get physically hurt as well as emotionally and mentally, no matter how well things turned out, he wouldn't get any credit but Ron (who at first abandoned him and slandered him to the world or until he won the first task) would "tell the real story" at the end of the year exaggerating his part in everything and then no matter what happened Harry would be sent back to the Dursleys to spend another summer in hell. Then it would all start again next year.

However, Harry had underestimated the abuse and total hell he would suffer in his fourth year and just when it seemed to him that it couldn't get worse and that he would survive another year…well Fate had a good laugh on Harry Potter.

After trials and tribulations Harry and Cedric made it to the center of the maze. Harry was there first but in a spirit of true sportsmanship he suggested that both he and Cedric take the Cup at the same time and be duel champions. He gave a little but heartfelt speech and for one brief moment an almost teary-eyed Cedric seem to accept the offer - until he got close enough to Harry to stun him!

Diggory looked down on the boy and said "Sorry Potter but there can only be ONE WINNER – ONE TRUE CHAMPION and it's going to be me! Hufflepuffs are only true to other Puffs and Gryffindors are nothing but reckless, stupid, idiotic FOOLS who are also horrible BULLIES and don't deserve consideration or respect since they never give any. It's an open scandal that Dumbledore unjustly favors Gryffindors and we Puffs never get our just due."

Then for some reason the 'noble, honorable' Puff' kicked Harry in the ribs – hard – before laughing at him and getting in one more dig said "Despite the help you gave me with the dragons, I owe you nothing because I told you how to open the egg so that makes us even. Despite what you've claimed **EVERYBODY KNOWS** YOU DID LIE AND CHEAT TO ENTER THE TOURNAMENT. Weasley is still telling people you did and Dumbledore has never defended you in any way because he knows you are lying and Professor Sprout has been ordered not to 'tell the facts, the truth' because Dumbledore has forbidden all of the teachers from talking. That proves beyond any doubt that you are the sleaze Weasley and Malfoy have been saying you are."

The last thing Cedric said to Harry as he went to grab the Cup was "I'll send someone to get you after I take the Cup to them – if I remember!" He laughed again and grabbed the Cup only to be portkeyed away.

Harry sighed. 'Damn Dumbledore! Damn the press, the Ministry, Malfoy and that %*#%&#$^# Ron Weasley. I have to figure out a way to get back at him and not get caught because he's outdone himself this time.'

The stunned Harry waited for what seemed to him as hours. Apparently Cedric hadn't gotten around to sending someone to get him and naturally since Harry "lost" no one would care that he might be hurt – or dead. There was still a chance that he just might die as there were still creatures loose in the maze and if one of them wandered into the center and saw a helpless victim…well he'd not only be known as the "loser" but the Boy-Who-Died-Because-He-Lied-and-Cheated.

Cedric really got him good as most stunners wore off after about an hour or so but this one didn't. Having nothing better to do Harry started to mentally prepared himself for the taunts, the insults, the abuse and that would just be from the dear House of Gryffindor. He didn't want to imagine what the press would say or how the other Houses would treat him. And Ron! He could just imagine what Ron would say. He'd never let him live it down because he "screwed up and loss Gryffindor fame and glory" or some such garbage.

The Twins would probably "prank" him to death. Although he wasn't "supposed to know" he did know that the Twins were making bets for him to win and now they would lose. He wondered if they had over-extended themselves and if they had enough of their savings to cover their losses. Probably not and then they would take it out on him because _**HE**_ _ **had ruined their dream of opening up a joke shop**_.

He didn't know if he would survive this time. Even Hermione would rail against him because he probably "disappointed the Headmaster" which was the greatest of mortal sins in her eyes. And Dumbledore! Well he refused to think about what he thought or was disappointed or had let down all of Gryffindor or whatever dung he came up with to make Harry feeling guilty and ashamed of "failing" for something he didn't want and shouldn't have been forced into. If there was just some way Harry could get back at him or at least be FREE. But he knew better than to hope anything was ever going to change.

And he was correct on all accounts as everything he had thought would be spot on – including the Blast-Ended Skrewt that was currently walking up to the helpless Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 – All Harry's Fault

Harry Potter woke up in the Infirmary two days later. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the Skrewt burning him. He opened his eyes and heard "He's awake – get the Minister" and the sound of someone running out of the room. Then an Auror who he had never seen (to his knowledge) looked down on him in total disgust and snapped out "You are in so much trouble you miserable, lying, cheating bastard. WHAT DID YOU DO TO CEDRIC DIGGORY – THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION?"

Later when things calmed down a bit, meaning Fudge, Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and several others parties of interest finished interrogating him and finally left him in shock and confusion (but what else was new) Poppy Pomfrey very kindly locked the doors to the Infirmary behind them and administered a calming draught to Harry. She then told him what had actually happened and the latest rounds of slander, accusations and grief that were already happening and opined what was to come. As usual it wasn't pleasant.

"You need your rest now so I won't let anyone disturb you – although you should know that Dumbledore has given permission for your friends the Weasleys and Hermione Granger to visit you as soon as you woke up and he finished questioning you. Do you want me to tell them you are sleeping?"

"Yes please as I am in pain – as usual – and don't have the strength or inclination to be yelled out especially by my _dear friends_."

As the witch turned to leave the private room where had been "locked into for his own safety" Harry called out, "Madam P there's an ugly-looking bug but in your hair." Harry knew exactly WHO the bug was but he had no idea what the medi-witch would be doing.

She patted her hair and quickly found the bug just as it flew off her head but Poppy was too fast for it and used her wand to zap it. "I hate bugs" was her comment – until the zapped and now very dead bug turned back into its real form of Rita Skeeter and then she let out a slight scream.

"Don't panic, don't scream and don't let Hermione or the Weasleys in here," Harry said quickly. "That was probably Rita Skeeter in her animagus form – she was a beetle – and probably followed someone in to get a scoop."

Before Harry could say anything else the veteran medi-witch vanished the corpse and all of the evidence before saying to Harry, "This will be our little secret won't it."

"Definitely. I would appreciate it if you kept certain people out for as long as possible and thank you Poppy for being one of the few "real friends" that I have in this world."

After the medi-witch left and sealed the room Harry called out for Dobby. The faithful elf popped in and Harry asked for a report. He repeated everything Poppy had told him as well as adding the "unpleasant news" being printed in the press and said around the school especially in Gryffindor. It was worse than he imagined.

Poppy had only briefly touched on what had happened because she knew that Hermione and Ron would be visiting as soon as possible and that Dumbledore had probably sent them a message. Sure enough she had just finished closing and locking the door to Harry's room when Hermione and Ron showed up and demanded to see Harry. The fact that they were told he had just been given a dreamless sleep potion had no effect on either of "his friends" and Hermione informed the medi-witch that "Ron and I will sit with him and watch over him until he wakes as that is what friends do."

"No friends – or at least _real friends_ – leave a still seriously injured and traumatized friend to sleep in peace and recover," Poppy snapped out to the obnoxious girl.

"Dumbledore said we could," Ron snapped back at her. "In fact he ORDERED that we keep watch over the bloody…ah Harry…because he needs the love and support of his friends."

"In other words," Hermione said gaining back the conversation and orders which she felt were her right to tell, "We're staying."

"I'm not letting you in that room as it is off limits to all by orders of the Minister of Magic."

"Well then we'll sit out here and wait until he wakes up," was the snooty reply.

"You'll wait for twelve hours?"

"Hell no, I've better things to do – like eating," was Ron's reply. He left but Hermione stayed and had even brought several books with her to pass the time. She was going to talk and "support Harry" and no one was going to deny her the rights and privileges she was owed for being Harry's friend. She had a lot of things to tell him which she thought he should know (and what Dumbledore carefully specified he was allowed to know) and no one would prevent her from _watching over Harry_ as he now needed her more than ever.

She settled in nicely and when Pomfrey went into her office the first thing Hermione did was to sneak up to the door and tried to unlock it. She was surprised when it wouldn't budge as Pomfrey was an expert at casting such charms to keep wayward patients locked in. Also she had Flitwick check her work and add a few more which only she and he could open.

"When I say he's to sleep I mean it" Poppy said scaring the willies out of Hermione as she snuck up on the girl. "You must really HATE HARRY to so callously disregard his welfare just because YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM. I know Albus has given you permission but that doesn't give you the right to harass the poor boy. . . . . . It's probably set his recovery back and now YOU want to make him worse."

Naturally a fight broke out with Hermione stating in no uncertain terms that Pomfrey was mistaken and giving her usual excuses and reasons for her actions but Pomfrey was having none of it and told her that if she tried something like that again she'd be out on her ear. So an angry Hermione went back to her books and waited like a spider for prey. Her feelings were severely hurt to think that anyone would dare to accuse her of not caring for Harry but some people just…didn't understand…her 'sisterly love and concern' for Harry and were probably jealous of their special relationship.

Poppy had left the dreamless sleep potion for Harry to take at his leisure because she knew that he would probably be talking with his house elf to be filled in on all of the horrors she hadn't had time to tell him.

Dobby started with Harry's rescue. An hour and a half after Viktor and Fleur had been removed from the maze there was still no sign of Harry or Cedric. Mrs. Diggory had a bad feeling and had pleaded with Fudge to send someone in to check. He put her off for over a half hour until Amelia Bones agreed and despite protests of some people she sent three Aurors in to check. They found Harry shortly after he had been attacked by the skrewt. One of the Aurors noticed he had been stunned and unstunned him and asked "Where's Cedric Diggory?"

Harry managed to croak out "He took the Cup and then disappeared" before he fainted from shock. The Aurors took him to the judge's stand and made a report. He was quickly checked over by Pomfrey before he was allowed to be taken to the Infirmary. Amelia confiscated his wand and personally checked it for the last spells he had performed and then the search for Diggory began.

Naturally Fudge demanded that the boy be revived but the Chief Healer of St. Mungo's had gone to the Infirmary and examined him and told Fudge, the Diggory parents and most especially Dumbledore that the boy was in serious condition and "I won't allow any of you to wake him up as it might kill him. If he hadn't been rescued when he was I'd say another 15-20 minutes and it would have been too late to save him."

That was why Bones had placed the Auror guard on the boy to make sure the Healer's orders were obeyed. Cedric had completely disappeared and no one knew where he was gone. The entire maze had been carefully checked and although Harry had been exonerated from doing any damage to Cedric, he was now under suspicion as Rita Skeeter was continuing her crusade against the boy and was whipping the public into a frenzy and despite the evidence and press conference given by Amelia Bones, Skeeter was reporting that Potter had killed Cedric and vanished his body.

It was totally ridiculous and unfounded if only because the Cup was missing and evidence of it being a portkey was given but she had her supporters such as…Lucius Malfoy…who was also doing a lot of whispering in Fudge's ear and "donating money to aid in the investigation" or in plain English, bribing Fudge to play along. Lucius had his reasons, the main one being the resurrection of a certain Dark Lord.

Dumbledore was doing his own investigations because he too knew that Barty Crouch, Jr. had been impersonating his dearest friend Alastor Moody with orders to put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire and make him participate in the Tournament. Dumbledore knew this from the beginning because he had legitimized "his old friend" found out everything and then obliviated the man because this was the moment the old wizard had been waiting for – Voldemort's resurrection. Then "the fun could begin" and once again the "game could be played" by the Chess Master and Great Manipulator.

"Moody" had disappeared once Harry had been taken to the Infirmary and the guard put around him. He reported back to his master to find out what Diggory had done but since everything was ready Voldemort used the boy's blood for the ritual as he only needed the blood of an enemy. He needed his resurrection to be a secret for as long as possible and thus Diggory's disappearance would remain a mystery.

Of course Snape's dark mark flared up and Karkaroff immediately ran for his life when his manifested. That would be another unsolved mystery. Dumbledore knew Tom was back but had no proof because Harry Potter had screwed up and been tricked by Diggory and now he couldn't tell anybody what he knew because he didn't know anything. So all of the grand plans Dumbledore had made in regard to the boy's treatment, etc. were useless.

His only consolation was that the vilification of the boy could continue and people would hate him more for losing and the press would still crucify him and ALL of the school would blame him for Cedric's disappearance and accuse him of all sorts of terrible things. He would then have to be "saved" by the only person who truly cared for him, namely Dumbledore. Right!

And that was what happened. Eventually Hermione got to see Harry and then Ron had mysteriously found out and showed up to visit along with the Twins who, when Hermione left the room because she felt a sudden desperate need to use the loo, the Twins hit Harry up for a loan. After all, they were his best supporters and he had let them down and they lost all of their money and IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT so it was the least he could do because they still owed some money. Fortunately they had been able to pay off the Slytherins otherwise…well Harry got the picture.

Harry listened to their spiel and then innocently replied, "I wish that I could help you and I would but…well your Mum has my key and won't give it back to me and watches every knut in my vault on _'my behalf'_ and on Dumbledore's orders. So you'll just have to get the money from her as my hands are tied." That did shut them up but they were still mad at Harry and he knew they would be "pranking" him unmercifully.

Hermione had nagged him to death (as usual) for all of the details (so she could make her report to Dumbledore) and he had honestly told her everything he knew about what had happened but she still demanded more and wouldn't leave him alone until he told her "all of it" and he knew she meant it. Ron had jumped on Harry with a passion and ferocity which would have scared a Hungarian Horntail because he had been so bloody stupid to be a good sportsman. Ron reamed him and used language more vulgar and horrendous then he normally did and not even Hermione yelling "language" stopped him.

When Ron had been thrown out by Pomfrey he went back to Gryffindor Tower and told what stupid thing that %*#&*#$^#&&^#& had done and by the dinner meal all of Hogwarts and the two other schools knew the gory details and "the truth" according to Ron Weasley's version of the truth. Then it was divided up between those who laughed at, made fun of, taunted, slandered and abuse Potter for his "stupidity" – mostly all of Slytherin and at least 2/3 of Gryffindor and others like the Hufflepuffs and half of Ravenclaw who didn't believe for a moment that the "lying, cheating, fame seeking, glory stealing, cowardly, bullying (Harry Potter accused of being a bully?), below average in talent, magically stunted, miserable excuse for a wizard Harry Potter was not and never would be a good sportsman and had probably killed Cedric and got rid of his body."

Yep it was just the same old, same old and worse than any abuse given to Harry Potter thus far. The only "break" he got was he couldn't leave the Infirmary until the leaving feast and that's when all hell broke loose. Everybody now had access to him and he was wisely abandoned by his "friends" when he was physically attacked. He had been so cursed, hexed, spelled and so badly beaten that he was back in the Infirmary before he knew it, was treated for his wounds, got to stay overnight BUT then prematurely released because . . . . . DESPITE HIS INJURIES. He also had to ride the Hogwarts Express despite the very real danger he was in.

However, Amelia Bones had heard about the attack and arranged for two Aurors to accompany him on the train until he reached the "safety of his relatives." Unfortunately, Hermione and Ron were allowed to be in the compartment with him since "they were his only friends" and Harry, still in dire pain, exhausted, downhearted, dejected and totally miserable had to listen for six very long hours to Hermione rant, chastise and lecture him on various things that even the Aurors couldn't stand it. They stepped out of the compartment and would continue guarding him but from the outside. They also put a silencing charm on the door so they couldn't hear Granger's tirades.

After they left Ron started adding his two knuts as he still hadn't and just might never forgive Harry for his stupidity and he blamed him for "destroying the Twins' dreams." He couldn't hide his glee as he informed Harry that "They are so going to get you and I'll let them" which did result in Hermione attempting to defend Harry but succeeded only in a screaming match between the two of them causing Harry more grief and pain.

When the train arrived at the station Hermione and Ron were told to get off as Harry would be the last one to leave the train for security reasons. After everybody got off the train and most of the students left for home, the two Aurors escorted Harry off of the train and into the waiting arms of Chief Auror Rufus Scrimgeour who immediately arrested him for the death of Cedric Diggory. Since there were many people still present because they had waited around to get in a few last shots at Harry, applause and cheering broke out as the Aurors portkeyed Harry away.

Fifteen minutes later Harry found himself on trial in front of the assembled Wizengamot and even Dumbledore was present. He wasn't acting in his usual position as Chief Warlock because he had been recused since he was "too close to the defendant to be considered impartial" but he could still use his votes. The trial lasted twenty minutes as the many charges against the boy were read – all of them totally ridiculous – and then he was asked "What have you to say to these charges?"

He told them, quickly reiterating what he had told Fudge, Dumbledore, Bones and the others but didn't get to finish as Fudge simply announced "We've all heard that nonsense before and it has been proven totally untrue and…."

"How? How was it proved to be untrue?" Harry asked.

"Because it is too ridiculous to believe and too farfetched to be true and based on all of the facts that we do know and, considering the fact that you are a proven liar, cheater, attention-seeking, arrogant, glory hound who was insanely jealous of Cedric Diggory the _real Hogwarts champion_ , and it was well known that you threaten his life on many occasion and…."

"NO I DIDN'T! I NEVER THREATENED CEDRIC AND…."

"Yes you did and everybody knows it because reliable sources confirmed its veracity and…."

"What 'reliable source'?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you official best mate, Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and many members of Gryffindor House as well as…."

" . ?" Harry said as dangerously as he could only to be told that they were not but he was a known liar, etc., etc.

Then a vote was called for and the assembly didn't even bother leaving the room to deliberate as Fudge just asked "All in favor of a guilty verdict" and when 75% of the voters opted for it he didn't bother asking if anyone thought he was innocent. Then a gleeful Fudge announced that Harry Potter was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

His wand was snapped by a crazy-looking witch dressed in pink who greatly resembled a toad. Harry was dragged away and Dumbledore hadn't said or done a thing to help him. The bastard! Within an hour he was stepping off the prison boat onto the shores of Azkaban. He was quickly processed by a grinning warden and told that he was being given the cell formerly occupied by Sirius Black. He was issued a filthy uniform and taken to his "new home" where he would spend the rest of his life.

If he had felt helpless, abandoned and unloved before this…well a REAL HELL would begin as the cell door clanged shut on him and his young, sad life.

Chapter 3 – Chatting to Pass the Time

As soon as the laughing Aurors had left, one of Harry's neighbors introduced herself in all her insane, crackling glory. Harry had met Bellatrix Lestrange and if he thought Hermione Granger was bad, overly judgmental, bombastic, an opinionated, slightly bigoted, smug, egotistical snob (and he did) and that Molly Weasley was loud, screeched when she talked, was even more opinionated and bigoted than Hermione (and he did) well…Bellatrix was worse – much worse.

It seemed that the witch never shut up and she hadn't for the first 19 hours of Harry's stay. She had stopped only because the Dementors had come to call and gave her competition and personal attention. The first week passed in a blur of shock, horror, physical pain, starvation, privations, the cold, the stink, the Dementors having full access to Harry and the insanity of Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Death Eaters who took up the slack when the witch needed a break.

However, with the exception of the Dementors, Harry was used to such treatment and living conditions and after that first week as he settled in and got his bearings, he decided to do something which he had been unable to do at the Dursleys and Hogwarts – he fought back and fought back with a vengeance that shocked the Death Eaters. It only pleasantly surprised Bellatrix and by the end of the second week she hated to admit it (and didn't or at least out loud) she started liking the kid…sort of - all things considered.

Harry begin his attack by gathering all of his strength and by channeling his inner Dudley, assorted television and movie characters he heard when Dudley listened to his favorite violent and gross-out films, many of his Gryffindor house mates, especially Ron "the %*#&#**#*#*" Weasley and the Aurors who had been bad-mouthing and insulting him on his trip to Azkaban. Harry shouted out the most outrageous, vile, insulting, vulgar, eye-opening cuss words and filth that he had heard and said it with as much anger, venom and cruelty as he could muster. He even surprised himself! Had Draco Malfoy been present to hear such language, the poncey git probably would have fainted due to the ones he knew the meaning of and would have had to have been hospitalized if someone explained what the other words meant.

Harry didn't know he had it in him but apparently all of the years of abuse had given him a special strength. He even invented a few things which caused Bellatrix to inhale and gasp from shock. Naturally he insulted Voldemort a lot, mentioning his confrontation in his first year, was called a liar, of course, and branched out with his hatred of this and that – most especially one Albus Dumbledore.

This had gotten everybody's attention as it was taken for granted and a known fact that Dumbledore "loved and cared for the boy" and the other trash talk _"everybody knew"_ because that was the propaganda spewed out by the Dumbledore publicity machine.

He started out by telling his "new friends" or "my dear fiends" as he called him just what Dumbledore had done to him his entire life. Of course, the three closest to him refused to believe him until he said "And what reason would I have to lie to any of you? I'm here in &#*#&*#*#* Azkaban. Your Dark Lord abandoned you because he died whereas my purported and real Dark Lord Dumbledorkdick abandoned me, made my life a living hell and has never done anything 'good or beneficial' for me in my life."

"I will only say this once to try to convince you of my sincerity. I HATE ALBUS *#*#*#$#** #*&#*$&#&*#* $& *&&* $* DUMBLEDORE WITH A PASSION SO GREAT THAT UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES AND IN A DIFFERENT TIME EPIC POEMS WOULD BE WRITTEN AND SONGS SUNG ABOUT JUST HOW MUCH I HATE HIM."

The more he told them of his life the more they believed him. If nothing else it was very entertaining and perked up their dreary lives while they waited for their Dark Lord to rescue his most faithful. Bellatrix had enlightened Harry in his first ten minutes about Voldemort's comeback and that it was only a matter of time before he rescued them and KILLED HARRY.

"You mean he won't be torturing me first? What fun would that be? Or is he just too busy to take the time to relax and amuse himself?"

"He'll do it never fear" Bellatrix had shouted. "And I will ask to have the honor of helping him torture you and…." And then she went on about what torture she would use and how it would hurt or did until somebody else yelled out "Let the kid talk as he's more entertaining than you and at least he has a vivid imagination and a better command of the English language than you do."

Before anybody knew it a month had passed. Bellatrix's husband and brother-in-law had started answering some of Harry's many questions. They were horrified that he had been kept in the dark and that Mudbloods and maybe even Muggles knew more about the Magical World than he did. "Another reason I hate Dumbledumbdork – can you blame me?"

A game had started to see who could think up the crudest, nastiest most vulgar nickname for Dumbledore and a few others, most of which were really obscene. They did it for others too like Lucius Malfoy who Bellatrix hated more than she hated Harry Potter and Rudolphus and Rabastan – well don't get them started on Lucius Malfoy!

"I could tell things about Lucius that would scare the Dementors away," Rudolphus had bragged.

"Well then why don't you?" Harry asked.

So a new game called "gross out a Dementor" was invented. It was known that hate sometimes kept the Dementors away and it was discovered that if you cussed at them enough, they'd go away – but only if you were really vulgar and obnoxious. Dementors didn't like to be insulted and made fun of because as Harry opinioned "Maybe it gives them indigestion."

There was a lot of laughter going on in their cell block as well as gossip about the few people Harry knew or had heard of. For instance, Bellatrix gleefully told that Sirius would occasionally wet the bed until he was almost nine. It had taken Lucius days to perfect the Crucio curse and that Gordon Goyle got it sooner than Malfoy and did it better for at least a year until Lucius started practicing on house elves – until he killed too many and his Father stopped his pocket money until he paid for more to be bought.

Rabastan told Harry a few things that upset him greatly but at least it explained why Snape hated him so badly. He was told about some of the "hilarious pranks" that were just plain sadistic and that Dumbledore used the Marauders' as enforcers to get back at students whose parents were not followers of Dumbledore or wouldn't vote his way or who had the audacity to speak out against him publically.

He was told how Sirius had almost gotten Snape killed by exposing him to Lupin after he had changed into a werewolf and that James had "rescued Snape" at the last minute and now owed him a life debt. "He really didn't," Rabastan said "as it was all a malicious prank and planned in advance to bully Severus even more and to make him think he owed James for saving his life. James was almost too late as he had stopped to shag some girl and lost track of time. Dumbledore threatened Snape with expulsion if he told anyone what had happened and…well there was more to it which I might tell you when I think you can handle it."

"But it made Snape's mind up to join the Dark Lord as it was the only way he could get any form of justice," Rudolphus (or Rudy as Harry was eventually allowed to call him) added. "He wasn't the only one as Barty Crouch, Jr. was treated so badly by the Marauders because Dumbledore was at odds with Crouch, Sr. and he wanted Barty, Jr. to beg his father to save him but Barty, Sr. is a real %*#&*##*#* and just let his son suffer. Our Lord used to joke that Dumbledore was his best recruiter."

"It was the same with that rat Pettigrew," Bella spat out. "Even though he was a Marauder and their 'friend' he got the shaft which was why he joined our Lord. Looking back on it now I think the rat was set up by his 'friends' and it was a trap set by Dumbledore for our Lord. I'll never believe you, a mere baby, defeated the greatest wizard of all time."

"I've never believed it either. It had to be something my Mum did or, like you just said, it was a trap that Dumbledamnable set. I don't think I was meant to survive but somehow did. I've wished many a time…my whole life…that I had died when my parents did. Then I wouldn't have had to suffer the miserable life I was doomed to."

When things started getting too melancholy, the subject was changed. There were a lot of subject changes as Harry was given alternative views of James and Sirius and even…Snape. What he was told about Dumbledore merely confirmed some of the things Harry already knew or suspected.

One thing the new fiends were trying to figure out was why Dumbledore had allowed Harry to be thrown into Azkaban. He was too valuable in the scheme of things to be let out of Dumbledore's sight but, as Rudolphus opined "With you being in Azkaban he knows exactly where you are and that no one else can get to you."

"It's also a very good way to make you suffer and then be oh so very, very grateful when he eventually comes to rescue you," Rabastan (or Rab as Harry was finally allowed to call him) added. "Maybe you were becoming too independent for his tastes and did too well in the Tournament. Also with most of the school and half the country screaming for your blood because ' _you killed Diggory_ , _'_ he actually might be doing this to _'protect you'_ from all of those who wish you harm – like the angry mobs that attacked you at school and would continue to do so next year."

"It also just reeks of Lucius," Bellatrix added. "He has Fudge in his pocket and half of the Ministry. He knows you are the heir to the Black Lordship after Sirius" she spat out in disgust "and one of the main reasons he married Narcissa was to be closer to our family and ruin it."

"How so?"

"He 'collects' inheritances – all Malfoys do. For many years throughout the centuries it was their main way of gaining wealth and land. They would marry a girl with an only brother and then the brother would have an ' _unfortunate accident'_ leaving the girl the heiress," Rudy told him. "He tried to do that with us and has succeeded with Severus."

"What does Snape have to do with it?"

"Snape is a Half-blood and yes our Lord recruited Half-bloods if they were talented, powerful and proven to be true to the cause and not a spy for Dumbledore. In fact," he grinned "there were even one or two Mudbloods who our Lord was willing to recruit – as a spy, informer and contributor to the cause and they wouldn't be marked."

Bellatrix grew impatient and she was afraid Rudy would spill the proverbial beans about something she didn't want the brat to know. "Let's get back to Snape and us. Snape's Mother was a Pureblood from an ancient and powerful family. No doubt due to a moment of insanity or after being cursed out of her mind, she threw away her heritage, her position and her way of life and ran off with a Muggle and married him. Snapie made his appearance within the year."

"Rumor had it she did this incredibly stupid thing because her Father was going to marry her off to someone she hated or that she had had an affair with someone got knocked up and married the first Muggle she could spell before it could be known. It was the only thing she could do to save her life as if she did have an affair and was wedded and shown to not be a virgin…well there are all sorts of laws which could not only start a blood feud but…."

"What's a blood feud?"

Bellatrix sighed heavily. She forgot just how much the kid didn't know about his true world so she had to stop and explain blood feuds to him before she could continue with the Snape gossip.

"Back to Snapie's life. His Mother was disowned for her actions and since she had a brother the Prince line could continue. The brother – Septimus wasn't that his name?"

"No, that was the first brother who died from dragon pox when he was six or so," Rudy said. "Secundus was the surviving brother and guess who he was married off to?"

"Ooh, ooh I remember now," Bellatrix added. "He married one of the Malfoy's French cousins. They never had children and when Snapie was still in school his uncle died under _mysterious circumstances_ shortly after he caught wifey in bed with…who was it now?"

"Who cares" snapped Harry. "What does this have to do with Snape?"

"When his uncle died only his Mother and him were left in the direct Prince line. Since the Mother had disgraced herself and been disowned, she was prevented from inheriting but not her son. There had been no contact between Eileen – that's Snapie's Mum – and her family and rumor had it she didn't know her brother died or her mother. Then Eileen was beaten to death by her Muggle – long story and I'll tell it some other time. Augustus Prince – Snapie's granddad – made Snapie his heir BUT from what I heard before I was incarcerated – thanks to a certain brat – Snapie didn't know and no one would tell him."

"Why?"

"Because then he would have a very high position in our world, inherit great wealth and as you once stated "be somebody" and not what he was."

"You mean he'd have hope and a chance and wouldn't have joined up with Voldie?"

Rudy answered before his wife could "No, not really, that die was cast and Augustus was still alive when we arrived here. It would have benefitted our Lord for Snape to be a man of wealth and power as Snape could use the Prince vote in the Wizengamot and sway many to the cause. No Snape was purposely kept in the dark and there are only three contenders who had enough money, power and influence to keep him ignorant or in other words bribe the Goblins not to contact him with the news of his inheritance when Augustus died or, more than likely for one person, to redirect all of his mail."

"In other words Lucius, Dumbledopedip andJames Potter. James and Snapie had a 'history' which I'll tell you later because this entire conversation has been one big mess with all of the interruptions and we've gotten completely off track" Bellatrix snapped. "Now back to Lucius and us."

"Lucius tried to steal my inheritance from me" Rabastan said quickly wanting his share of the conversation. "Well he did" he said. "Ever since Bellie's…."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ever since Bell-Bell's tragic miscarriage – another long story – I became Rudy' heir. I was engaged but someone – all right Lousy Lucius – scared several suitable girls from marrying me but I did finally get betrothed but couldn't marry until the war ended or something like that. Lucy was hoping I'd get killed and then Rudy might also be _'conveniently'_ killed in battle, leaving Draco the Lestrange heir."

"It was the same with Snape" Rudy said. "Lucius knew as he always knows about families with none or just one heir. When Draco was born Bellatrix was named his godmother which was only right because she was Narcissa's sister. I refused to be the boy's godfather – which would automatically make him my heir unless I wrote out an ironclad Will, which I did, naming Rab and then our female cousin and her heirs if we both died without issue. So he made Snape the boy's godfather."

"And here is the juicy part," Bellatrix interrupted. "Snape _thinks_ he doesn't have anything except the miserable Muggle shack he grew up in and inherited when his father 'met with an accident' and what he earns as a Potioneer and as a 'teacher' at Hogwarts. But since Draco is his only godson – because who in their right mind would want Snapie as a guardian for their child – Draco automatically inherits EVERYTHING SNAPE HAS which includes the Prince Lordship. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy talked him into making a Will. Lucy could bribe the Goblins from contacting Snape, Dumbledore is probably re-directing his mail since his main address is Hogwarts and he knows the only other one is his Muggle home and he has the POWER to do it both magically and politically and as Snape's employer."

"To summarize things, Lucius Malfoy has been conniving and in many cases succeeding in gathering inheritances and Lordships for himself but mostly his son. With us in prison I wouldn't be surprised if he has at least taken over the management of the Lestrange estate on behalf of Draco, as so far successfully secured the Prince Lordship for Draco and is still working on getting the Black Lordship or at least as much of the family fortune available – like Sirius Black's money. He can't get the Black Lordship because the last Lord Black, Arcturus, disinherited Narcissa's heirs – by Lucius at least - from ever inheriting and it is an IRONCLAD WILL which NOBODY CAN BREAK and it is under an oath protection by Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts Britain and Rognuk Wizardcrusher the current head of the entire Goblin Nation."

"So if Sirius ever clears his name he can claim the Lordship?" Harry asked.

"No, because Arcturus disinherited him from getting the Lordship. Any money Sirius has is what he has inherited from his notorious Uncle Alphard, the money his brother Regulus was probably spelled to leave him and whatever he earned as an Auror and that Dumbledamned didn't extort out of him. He can also gain access to his childhood home, which is the only Black property he has access to except for maybe the island in the Caribbean, but other than that he has no other status or rights. Castle Black is the main residence of the House of Black and the Lord Black lives there."

Bellatrix then opined that Lucius was probably attempting to get Sirius' money ever since he was sent to Azkaban. Then the conversations ceased as "swill was served" and it was time to try for sleep. Harry never did find out what was the cause of James and Snape's bitter hatred but there would be time for that since time was what they had the most of in Azkaban.

One of the next important conversations they had CHANGED EVERYTHING. While they had been discussing the Malfoys Harry decided to tell Bellatrix just what kind of sleaze her precious godson had grown up to be. He was up to Draco's antics in their second year when he accidently let slip about the Chamber of Secrets. He hadn't wanted to tell them anything about that because of his meeting with the young Voldemort in the strange diary. But since the cat was out of the bag, he had to explain why people, even Draco, thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.

"It's because I can speak parseltongue and according to everybody – even Dumbledore – that's a sure sign of being a dark wizard because…."

"Because the only person who could speak parseltongue in Britain at least was our Lord," Bellatrix said snottily. "Dumble*#&*#&^#&&& has been slandering our Lord for his particular talent for years. There are people in other countries blessed with that gift but they live in Asia and the Americas, particularly South America." She was unknowingly parroting Hermione which caused Harry to laugh silently as "Bell-Bell" would have a fit if she knew he was comparing her to a Mudblood. She ended with informing Harry that NO – HE COULD NOT SPEAK PARSELTONGUE AS ONLY A DIRECT DESCENDENT OF THE GREAT SALAZAR SLYTHERIN WAS THAT POWERFUL.

"Well actually I can."

" .CAN'T!"

"YES. . . . . . .SECRETS."

" …."

"BELLA SHUT UP AND LET THE BOY SPEAK," Rudy snapped out. "I want to hear more because this could be something important. Now Mousey start from the beginning and tell us everything. Don't leave anything out. Now when did you discover that you could speak to snakes?"

"Mousey" was the nickname Rab had given Harry when he described how he had been forced to dress by the Dursleys. Since he dressed, had been forced to act overly humbly and was fed crumbs from their table, his life sounded like that of a church mouse from a children's book Rab read as a child hence the name "Mousey" was given him instead of some of the things Bellatrix had called him at first. Fortunately that name stuck and none of the others did.

"When I was gardening I'd see a small snake and talk to them. One snake was the only friend I had other than the spiders in my cupboard. But one day I was caught by my Aunt and when my Uncle came home he found Slinky – that was my friend – and killed him. Then he beat me the worse he ever had and threw me into my cupboard. He told me if I ever even thought about talking to any animal but especially a snake he would….he would." He paused as it was too traumatic to remember and said "I'm not going to tell you what he said he'd do because it is too painful. However, I blocked it all out of my mind until I met that snake at the zoo."

He then finished telling everything about the Chamber stopping with the rescue of Ginny Weasley. He wouldn't dare tell them or anybody else about the Lair. Luna and hopefully Neville could still use it to protect themselves like they had done so often in the past few years.

After he finished the other three were silent for a moment until Rudy finally spoke. "That would explain how it happened."

"How what happened?" Harry asked.

"How our Lord was…defeated…the first time," Rudy replied gently.

"It could be a fluke," Bellatrix snapped back. "James Potter wasn't related to our Lord – no one was."

"Then it had to be the Mother – Lily. Rab didn't you say she was a very powerful witch especially for a Mudblood," his brother asked.

"Yes. Yes she was. Just so you know Mousey, Lily Evans was one of the two Mudbloods our Lord was interested in recruiting because he had heard much about her and was particularly interested in her unique eye color."

Harry got an uneasy feeling and asked "Are you saying that I might be a relative of…You-Know-Who?"

"It might explain the strange manner of his first death," Rudy replied carefully. "You see Mousey in some ancient and powerful families certain protective rituals were done to ensure the continuation of the line. Life expectancies even for Magicals are still tenuous and in centuries past many women died in childbirth. Just like it was in the Muggle World, men remarried to acquire other heirs and to give his children a mother. But in both worlds there have been those who, like the Malfoys, tampered with inheritances and protections had to be created and used."

"For example. If our child had survived but Bellatrix had not or died afterwards, I would probably have remarried to get an extra heir as well as having the comfort and services of a wife and for the child to have a mother. Say my next wife also gave me an heir and then because she was greedy – or a Malfoy – would have tried to make her child the heir by any means. It happened all too often and still does. Now many families make a second wife swear an oath to not harm other heirs in any way and some families, like the Blacks and the Potters, also make it part of the dowry settlements requiring the Head of House to swear a solemn oath of protection."

"What Rudy is trying to say and doing it so badly," Bellatrix snipped, "The more powerful the House the more protections are given. Some are so intricate and powerful that it has been ingrained in the very bloodline of the family and can't be undone as everything possible is done to ensure the continuation of a family line."

"Using my family as an example. Lord Arcturus was the Head of the House of Black. His only son Orion was the Heir. Sirius was the eldest son of Orion but he disgraced his House and not just because he was a Gryffindor, but that's another tale for another time. Sirius' brother Regulus was made Orion's Heir because Arcturus had disinherited Sirius from getting the Lordship because Regulus was now "the Heir" but since every child born into a Pureblood House is considered precious Sirius was not _'dealt with'_ as he would have been if he had been born a Mulciber or an Avery. We Blacks don't even _'deal with'_ our Squibs."

"You mean you kill Squibs?"

"In some families Squibs are killed but in our family they are sent away and educated and get to live in the Muggle World. My Great Uncle Marius was sent to a Muggle boarding school and then University and as far as I know he still lives. There was always the hope that one of his children would be born Magical and be welcomed back into the fold so to speak. Many times a Squib will marry another Squib so if they do have a magical child they can return to the world with the blood heritage their parents had. But that's just my family."

"There is another part of the bloodline rituals that few people know unless it is part of their family's magic. No matter what _'sins'_ Sirius committed and no matter how much he disgraced the family and his House, the worse Arcturus could do was to disown him, disinherit him, or refuse to help him like when he was sent to Azkaban even though the old coot knew he was innocent. He could do everything to Sirius BUT kill him or have him killed by someone else because he was a male. If he personally killed Sirius then according to our House's Magic, his own life would be forfeited _if Sirius was the only heir_ and Arcturus would die at the same time. If he caused another to end Sirius' life then that person would be cursed as would Arcturus, but only personally since he was the Lord. He'd get sick, lose a loved one or something like that."

"What Bell-Bell is trying to say is that since you speak parseltongue and our Lord 'died' when he tried to kill you, it is entirely possible that your Mother and thus you are related to him and you as the last male of the line you could not be killed without our Lord suffering death. It is probably the reason the Avada Kedavra struck you but bounced off and hit our Lord."

Harry was struck speechless as it sunk in but then asked, "How? How…how could my Mum be related to Voldie?"

"One of her parents was a descendent of a Squib of the Slytherin line or she was adopted. In any event Dumbledore found out and used her and most especially you to solve his 'problem' and end the war. However, he probably never expected that our Lord would find a way back and was immortal or that you would survive."

Rudy added, "It was a trap set by Dumbledore. You and your Mother were the bait and since you survived he will use you again in another attempt to 'solve the problem' and I wouldn't be surprised if he had you treated the way you were to destroy your credibility and to make you yearn for death."

"And what better place to hide you and keep you really isolated but in Azkaban," Rab added. "Lucius probably talked Fudge into sending you here and Dumdoodoodork allowed it to happen because next to Hogwarts and Gringotts this is the most impenetrable place in Britain. You are away from the public and now out of sight and out of mind. Since you were so thoroughly slandered and are continuing to be, no one will ever try to rescue you and your name will be cursed and when our Lord comes to…."

"DAMNATION and %#*&#$&#&#&^" Rudy shouted. "That's why! That's why Dumbledore let him be sent here. That's why he didn't fight Lucius – who probably had you framed and sent here because our Lord will be rescuing his faithful."

"And our Lord will personally KILL YOU AND THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN AS BEFORE" Bellatrix screamed in panic.

That actually made sense to Harry as the fiends began debating the issue and Rudy tried to quiet the near hysterical witch. "Someone will hear you" he hissed "and report it to the guards. Dorkdumble probably has spies here to watch his martyr and Lucius probably owns half the place already.

While the fiends were fighting and trying to calm Bell-Bell down Harry thought about all the things he and Tom Riddle had in common. They were both orphans who grew up in a hostile Muggle environment. Bellatrix had mentioned that her Lord's Mother had been heavily pregnant and for some unknown reason had been lost in Muggle London and went into labor. She was taken to some Muggle establishment, gave birth and didn't survive. Naturally she had no identity in that filthy abominable world so "our poor Lord was sent to live and be raised in the most horrendous Muggle orphanage in London and perhaps the world!"

Harry had been sent to and "raised" by the Dursleys, magic-hating sadists. His life was miserable and it was stressed that no one would ever rescue him, care about him and definitely never love him. Harry had heard that Dumbledore told the world that Voldemort was incapable of love – a true sign of the darkest evil while the loveless boy Harry desperately wanted love as any abused child would.

Harry and Tom Riddle physically resembled each other. When Hagrid gave Harry the photo album he had seen the first pictures of his father. Everybody said that Harry was the very image of James Potter down to the same eyeglasses they wore and the messy hair. It just might have been Harry's "imagination" but with the exception of the trademark hair and glasses, Harry didn't think he looked too much like James – at least from the pictures. But EVERYBODY said that he was the very image of James.

Personally Harry thought he resembled his Mother more than James in facial features and, of course her eyes, which again according to EVERYBODY, was the only difference he and James had as James had hazel eyes.

Now that he thought more about it, without the hair and glasses – and the eyes – Harry thought he looked more like the young Tom Riddle he had met in the Chamber of Secrets than James Potter and it…disturbed him.

Maybe – just maybe – he was somehow related to Tom Riddle/Voldemort and what Rudy opined was true. He shudder inwardly and then interrupted the conversation the Lestranges were having.

"Would you fiends to me a favor if you ever get out of here, especially if Voldie kills me?"

"It depends on what it is," Bellatrix replied.

"I know that Dumbledore is untouchable and Voldie would like to kill him but could you kill a few other people for me, painfully if you have the time."

"Of course just as long as it isn't my sister Narcissa or Draco. Lord Arcturus might have disowned him but he is still the last of the line and Narcissa is my sister. I don't want the House of Black to die out."

"Even if our Lord commands it," Rab added.

Bellatrix kept quiet. She always hoped it wouldn't come to that but…she would obey her Lord in all things.

"Well how about you cut out his tongue?"

"Doable" Rab snapped out. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Ron Weasley. I want him dead - horribly dead. Cut out his tongue, rip out the bottomless maw he calls his stomach and shove it down his throat and make it all hurt. Tell him it's a gift from me and that I would have done it myself but I'm dead."

"Done" Rudy replied. "Anybody else and do you have a preference for each person?"

"I'll have to think about it

Chapter 4 – Escapes

It was very late at night and all denizens of Azkaban were asleep. For some reason the warden had ordered the Dementors to cease their patrols and stay in their quarters. For once everyone was asleep – except for Harry Potter. The "Terrible Trio" as Harry had named the Lestranges had suddenly fallen fast asleep after eating the evening swill. Thus there would be no witnesses to the sudden death of Harry Potter. Harry was allowed to be awake because his assassin wanted him to see his face and know who would be ending his worthless life. He also wanted to do a bit of last minute taunting before he finally rid the world of such filth.

Lucius Malfoy made his way silently through the halls of Azkaban. He had two of his vassals accompanying him to act as lookouts and to make sure all the human guards were fast asleep. He was taking a very great risk but it had to be done as the rewards would be well worth it. After he completed his mission, the warden would be found later having died of a heart attack. His vassals would be obliviated of all knowledge. He would have killed them but they were too valuable as they actually had brains and their magic was sufficiently powerful. They also weren't marked Death Eaters – yet – and therefore would go against the wishes of the Dark Lord for the gold Lucius had promised them.

Lucius was dressed like a common street thug – although he wore his expensive silken underwear as no one would see that. He was using one of his alternate wands, as every Death Eater had more than one for "work" and so any illegal magic couldn't be traced back to them.

Finally he reached his destination. He looked into the cells of each Lestrange and smiled evilly. First he take care of the Mudblood's spawn and then he would deal with the others. It would be just one more inheritance for Draco which Lucius would control since his son was underage. Even after Draco reached legal age Lucius would still be controlling the wealth and using the Wizengamot votes on behalf of his son as per the laws of the House of Malfoy the patriarch was in charge of **EVERYTHING** until the day he died when the heir would then inherit. Many Malfoy patriarchs died before their time unless they had made their heir swear very special oaths which Lucius had already done with Draco so he was safe from everything – except Voldemort and perhaps Dumbledore.

Then he reached Potter's cell, opened the door and arrogantly walked in. However before he could speak his wand flew out of his hand and he felt himself being magically bound with chains. The next thing he knew Potter was holding his wand and saying "Well, well, well…if it isn't Lucy. How unkind of you to drop in."

Lucius was about to spit out a nasty retort but found that he had also been silenced and Potter now had the floor.

"I know what you came here to do and the reason why. Naturally I can't allow you to kill me and then the Lestranges. _You think_ that Draco will inherit the Lestrange Lordship and once Sirius is killed – and he will be – well then you also think Draco will inherit the Black Lordship. However, from what I'm been recently told, that is an impossibility as he has been permanently barred simply because he is your son, the son of your body with the odious blood of the Malfoys running through his veins."

"I gather Voldie doesn't know what you are up to. He wouldn't approve as apparently he considers me his property. All of his 'faithful' are forbidden to harm me because I am his. Isn't that right? Just nod since you have been silenced."

Lucius just glared. He had to stall for time as his vassals would rescue him if he wasn't back in 15 minutes. So he'd let Potter rave on thinking he was winning – until he wasn't. It would just add more to Lucius' triumph as he witnessed the expression on Potter's face when he saw he was doomed and there would be no escape.

Apparently Potter could do wandless magic which probably explained how Lucius had been disarmed and bound. No matter, his vassals would disarm the boy and then Lucius would have to risk spending the time necessary to torture the boy to punish him for daring to think, to presume that he could ever get the better of a Malfoy.

But once again Potter surprised him by not talking. Instead he smiled at Lucius as if he was waiting for something – someone – to show up. And then someone did as Lucius heard a voice from the past, the sound of which he couldn't place right away. But then Rab Lestrange walked into the cell and Lucius felt a wand stabbed in his back.

"Thought you'd drop in for some taunting and murder – Lucy" Rab said. "Couldn't wait for us to die so you could get your hands on the Lestrange inheritance you stole for your son? Making it look like someone came to kill Harry and then took us out?"

Rab walked around to face Lucius and all but spat into the man's face, "Do you really think you could fool the Dark Lord and get away with it?"

"Apparently he does" Harry added "since he's trying to kill me."

"Ah yes, but he won't get away with it will he Mousey? You see Lucius, there will be people dying tonight but not anyone named Lestrange or Harry. The only real thing of value you have done is to provide us with the means to escape. I'd say thank you but you don't deserve it because it wasn't your intention to help us so – shall we make Lucius' death quick or slow and painful? What do you say kid?"

"I think you should unsilenced Lucy so he can give one last threat, a final useless taunt before we…hurt him badly and then kill him only because we don't have the leisure of doing a proper job."

Lucius was unsilenced and immediately spat out the expected taunts and threats until Rab said "Oh here's the bodies. The fun can now begin."

The bodies of Lucius' two vassals were being levitated into the cell. One had been shrunken to approximate Harry's size. The same thing was done to the other body to make it look like Regulus. Then the vassals' clothes were magically exchanged and Rab announced "The fun can begin."

"Good, let's do it."

Harry pushed Lucius out of the cell while Rab set Harry's body double on fire. It burned until it was unrecognizable. He then did the same to his body double after placing it in his cell. And now it was Lucius' turn.

"You wouldn't dare" Lucius said as calmly as he could even though he didn't feel the least bit calm. He would have sworn on his life and magic that Harry Potter wouldn't have had the stomach to kill anyone – even him – but he knew Rab had killed before and was very good at it. So in a last ditch effort to save his life he attacked Potter.

"So is the great Harry Potter, the 'Savior' the 'Golden Boy of the Light' and Dumbledore's 'BOY' and pride and joy going to allow a filthy Death Eater to kill on his behalf? The 'Boy-Who-Lived' who loves and adores his grandfatherly mentor so much that he meekly accepts his fate after he is cast to the wolves."

"I was never 'voluntarily' Dumbledore's boy or anybody's anything. You know damn well I wasn't and all that was done to me was done by Dumbledore. He allowed all of the abuse and torment I received last year to be done to me and could have but didn't get me out of the Tournament. Then he allows me to get thrown in here. Do you really think I care what he thinks, says or does anymore?"

"Keep telling yourself that Potter. You are still the Light's golden boy and always will be. You are NOTHING - NOTHING BUT THE SPAWN OF A PERFIDOUS BLOOD-TRAITOR AND HIS MUDBLOOD WHORE" he said. "And you will be destroyed if only because…well you can't cast a dark spell to save your miserable life. You are and will always be 'LIGHT' and that will be your doom. You have to have %&#%#*#** like Rab here to do your dirty work" he smirked before going in for the kill.

"I'll make you a deal. You kill me – if you can, which I doubt – and if not I get to go free. I'll leave and allow you to escape because…well those two were not the only people I brought with me. I have others waiting outside the prison and…."

"No you don't."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOUR BETTER A LIAR!"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Had Lucius not been such a pompous, arrogant fool who still thought he could win he might have noticed just who the boy resembled since he wasn't wearing his glasses but he didn't and it sealed his fate.

"Since I'm feeling merciful, I'm giving you this deal otherwise my other…assistants…will seek out all of those you hold dear, who you…love…and kill them slowly and painfully."

"I don't have anyone I love and you should know that," Harry spat out "and you are stalling for time hoping for a rescue which you won't have. So bye-bye Lucille" Harry said.

Lucius was still taunting him when Harry hit him with a sticking charm, gluing him to the hallway outside his former cell and cast a very acceptable 'Light spell' on the pompous man. "Incendio" was the last thing Lucius Malfoy ever heard other than the sounds of his own screams as his body was set aflame. He screamed so loud and long that the screams woke up Bellatrix who despite still being groggy managed to get up and look out her small cell window to see her brother-in-law doing the dance of death. Her crackling laughter filled up the night air as she watched his death throes.

Rab quickly glamoured Harry and himself to look like the two vassals they had killed. The vassals had been dressed in Auror robes and if there were any recording runes or other magic to identify the intruders, hopefully they would think the two thugs committed the crime and disappeared like assassins usually do. The warden had been eliminated and the next morning when all of the guards woke up and rounds were started a frantic report would be made to the DMLE that Harry Potter and Rabastan Lestrange had been killed and incinerated in their cells.

Another badly burnt and unrecognizable corpse was found in the hallway outside Potter's cell. The crazed Bellatrix Lestrange told the investigators that the pile of ash had been her brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy. "His screams woke me up and at first I thought I was having just a wonderful dream. It wasn't a dream but it was wonderful!"

Had Fudge been informed first there would have been a cover-up but for some reason Amelia Bones had been contacted and since she did the investigation the truth was reported. To further infuriate Fudge (as well as Dumbledore), she called a press conference and officially announced the three deaths. There were no clues left as whoever had done the deed had cleaned up anything incriminating but the investigation would continue and if anyone had any information, etc., etc. and the usual claptrap given for cases which would probably never be solved.

Harry and Rab had escaped and no one was the wiser. It was believed that the two corpses in the cell had been Harry and Rabastan Lestrange and when Dumbledore had raced to Gringotts to check out Harry's trust vault he had been informed by the Goblins that the vault had been "absorbed into the Potter main vaults" which was a euphemism for "the vault's owner died."

Dumbledore was pissed that Harry had died without his permission but that meant that another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes had been destroyed and hopefully Sirius Black could be persuaded to redo his Will leaving his money and Grimmauld Place to Dumbledore/the Order of the Phoenix to fight the war and avenge his godson's death.

Hermione Granger had been shocked and horrified when Harry had been sent to Azkaban. She had only been doing her duty treating him the way she did because Dumbledore had ordered certain things to be done. He told her that he would soon be rescuing Harry and not to lose hope. "Harry will need his friends' love and support more than ever once I get him out."

But it hadn't been soon enough and now…Harry was dead. Her only consolation had been that at least he was now with his parents as Remus told her.

The Weasleys were a mixed bunch as they had been told the same thing. Ginny was supposed to marry Harry, get his name, wealth and share in his fame and be the envy of every witch in Britain. Now he was dead and according to Dumbledore, all of his money had been placed in the Potter main vaults and even he couldn't get it despite being Harry's magical guardian and heir. The Weasleys' dreams of wealth and power were down the proverbial drain but as Dumbledore cheerfully told them they were working to save Britain from the evil of Voldemort and when that occurred, they would be known as heroes and Dumbledore would personally see they reaped the proper rewards.

The Weasley Twins had heard that was what Dumbledore had always promised his followers but to reap such rewards you had to be alive to get them. Their twin Uncles hadn't survived the war and due to the _"treachery of certain Pureblood factions,"_ monetary rewards which Dumbledore had wanted to bestow on the heroes had been quashed and downright stolen from the deserving which is why the Prewett Twins didn't receive their Order of Merlin and the large cash reward which went with it. Dumbledore swore that this time it wouldn't be that way and all Order members would be sharing in the glory and wealth.

The Twins didn't believe it for a moment. Neither did their brothers Bill and Charlie who Molly had all but forced into joining the Order. Neither brother had taken the special oath to officially join the Order but they just offered to "help out" during times of crisis like other people did such as Poppy Pomfrey and a few others. Bill told his furious mother that his joining would go against his contract with the Goblins and he could be "terminated" if he violated the contract, which meant that not only would he be out of a job but…wouldn't survive to be unemployed. It was the only thing which saved him.

Charlie had to stay in Romania if he wanted to keep his job (and he did despite his Mother screaming, crying and ordering him to come back and get a job at the Ministry like a sensible person) so he would only fight if it was a dire emergency and he could use his vacation time.

Many people had refused to join the Order despite it being told that it was the "Gryffindor thing to do" especially when (1) they weren't a Gryffindor like Hufflepuff Tonks and (2) after they saw how Harry Potter was treated. Fleur Delacour had been thinking about getting a job at Gringotts Britain to "improve her English" and chat up the handsome Bill Weasley but after what had happened to Harry Potter, her parents and little sister threatened to disown her and she rethought things over and stayed in France.

Unexpectedly the person most upset and mourning the death of Harry Potter was Lord Voldemort. He had several reasons most of which he wasn't sharing with his minions but now after he received a very special letter as well as confirming that Lucius Malfoy had been the cause of the death, he was now completely changing all of his previous plans starting with what his Death Eaters had referred to as the "Meeting From Hell" a name which it truly deserved.

The news of Harry's death came on August 30th. On September 1st the letter had arrived carried by Draco Malfoy's eagle owl, one of the few owls who could breach the wards of Malfoy Manor and personally deliver the letter. Voldemort had been so very angry that the very foundations of the Manor had shaken uncontrollably due to his wrath and the power of his Magic. It was a good thing that Draco had left for school and had reached the safety of Hogwarts otherwise the Malfoy line would have ended then and there. It still might when Voldemort completed the rest of his investigations.

Severus had received a summons during the sorting feast and as he told a very annoyed Dumbledore "I can't refuse this summons as the pain is almost unbearable which means I just might die if I don't go." Since Dumbledore thought this was probably due to Potter's death he allowed Snape to go because no doubt Voldemort was up to something or would be changing his plans significantly.

September 1, 1995 was a Friday and when Snape hadn't returned by the next day Dumbledore wasn't worried. He did start worrying a bit on Monday, September 4th when he still hadn't heard anything from Snape. By Wednesday, September 6th he opined that "Maybe Severus isn't coming back. He could very well be dead."

Dumbledore hadn't given Snape permission to die so he just better be severely wounded and trying to get back to Hogwarts to give the much needed report. Until then a substitute teacher had to be procured while Snape "recovered from a severe case of wizard's blue flu" which he had been stricken with during the sorting feast. Nobody except the new Muggleborn first years believed the excuse.

So where were Harry and Rab? They were recovering very nicely at a private spa in Switzerland. How did they get there? They were taken there by two very faithful house elves – Dobby, Harry's elf and Ripples, Rab's personal boyhood elf who answered only to him and definitely not to the Malfoys.

When Lucius escaped going to Azkaban he had done all in his power to prevent the Lestranges from using the same excuse. In fact he had set them up by catching Bellatrix off guard and potioning her into disobeying her Lord's last order and going after the Longbottoms. She forced her husband and brother-in-law into going with her as well as poor Barty Crouch, Jr. who had dropped by for news and had been dragged off after being spelled like the Lestrange Brothers.

After they were sent to Azkaban for life, Lucius took over their estate on behalf of his son – the Lestrange heir – and even produced Rudy' official Will naming Draco his heir and disinheriting the female cousin and her heirs. She had been smart enough to flee the country with her children because she knew what happened to people who crossed Lucius Malfoy. She lost a fortune but at least she and her children were still alive.

Lucius took over the estate but left the house elves in charge of the upkeep. However, three years ago he contracted with the French Ambassador to rent out the estate. The Ambassador and his family brought their own elves so Lucius brought the Lestrange elves to Malfoy Manor because the life expectancy of Malfoy elves was very short especially for the males.

Since Ripples was a female and served in the kitchen she was usually kept away from danger. She also got to hear all of the gossip and knew more about what was going on at the Manor than Narcissa did. Unknown to wizards (because they didn't care) house elves had a large underground network and traded information. They did it to protect themselves and their wizard families. Ripples had never given up hope about rescuing her "wizard baby" which was what she called Rab.

Despite having been freed from the Malfoys for three years Dobby still had relatives at the Manor and kept in touch. Now he was desperate to save his Harry Potter after seeing how shamelessly he had been betrayed by all of those who were supposed to love and support him. Dobby had freed himself from Hogwarts and then with the help of Luna Lovegood, he was checked for spells, some were found and removed. Now he spent all of his time trying to find a way to rescue Harry.

He knew how to do it but for it to be successful (1) the Dementors would have to be removed; (2) a dead body was needed to replace Harry's so it would be thought he was dead; (3) at least one other dedicated elf would be needed as two would be better to carry things off; and (4) only the warden would shut down the wards so that a rescue could be done.

The warden took bribes usually for relatives to visit the prisoners (which was difficult to do unless you went through a lot of Ministry red tape), have medical care given them, allow a solicitor to visit so that Wills could be redone, etc., but like everything else, the bribes didn't come cheap. Also a house elf could not arrange for bribes to be given and neither could just anybody stroll in and bribe the warden. Depending on who was asking the warden was bound to report any and all requests made to "visit" the prisons.

Fox example, Xeno Lovegood could ask (and offer a bribe) to the warden to visit a prisoner – any prisoner – to get an interview. Because he was Xeno Lovegood and even if he gave a very good bribe, the bribe would be accepted BUT the warden would have to ask permission from the Ministry. A bribe would then have to be offered to the proper officials to "review" the request and more likely than not, Xeno wouldn't get the visit but his name would be recorded and be put on a "list" of people to watch. Rita Skeeter would have a better chance but it would depend on who she wanted to interview. She'd never get a crack at Harry Potter no matter how much money was spent.

As it stood now not even Dumbledore could visit Harry Potter so how was Dobby going to rescue his master?

Then one of his Malfoy relatives sent Ripples to him. Ripples had heard from the network about what Lucius was planning. One of Fudge's elves had heard about Lucius wanting to visit his sister-in-law in regard to Draco's inheritance so naturally Fudge gave permission (and received a generous campaign contribution) and the necessary paperwork was taken to the warden when he returned home for the weekend to be with his family and Lucius visited him.

The warden's elf tipped off the network and the next thing to happen was that Ripples offered to help Dobby to rescue Harry if he helped her rescue her wizard. "You rescue your wizard and I get mine" she told him. "I will see that my wizard doesn't hurt your wizard and he won't take him to Dark Lord. They will go their separate ways and we both get what we want.

They only had two days to work everything out but it was done. Winky had left Hogwarts under the promise that Harry would give her a home or that Luna Lovegood would. All they had to do was to get to Azkaban after the dinners were potioned and the Dementors were locked in their area and then sneak in before Lucius and his vassals did to brief their wizards. It had been a very close call but it worked.

A bowl was transfigured into a likeness of Rabastan who then laid in wait for Lucius to leave the vassals to "do the deed" and then Rab killed the vassals and the elves did the glamouring (as elven magic was difficult to trace). They hurried to get to Harry despite knowing that Lucius would toy with him for a bit before killing him. After Lucius was "taken care of" they all took the boat which had brought Lucius and the vassals to Azkaban. Even the elves had to take alternate transportation as the wards even prevented a house elf from using their magic to pop in and out of Azkaban to prevent a faithful elf from rescuing their masters. They had come by a boat and snuck in just 15 minutes before Lucius and company had arrived.

The elves banished their boat and used a bit more magic to hurry the boat away from the area. As soon as they were able they got their wizards to the safety of the temporary bolt hole, put up their wards and collapsed in exhaustion. Arrangements had been made to leave as soon as possible but Harry said he first had to send a letter – to "ensure their safety" and prevent anyone coming after them. Ripples grabbed Draco's owl just as it reached Hogwarts (having been sent ahead) and Harry used it to send the letter. Only after that was done did they truly flee for their lives.

Chapter 5 – Payback

After a month of recuperating, Harry was well enough to finally claim some of his inheritances. It had done his abused and now harden heart a lot of good to find out just how important he really was in the world. He had been emancipated when he was illegally entered in the Tournament but he had been eligible to inherit other Lordships and estates but had been prevented by Dumbledore interfering and demanding that he control EVERYTHING concerning Harry Potter or in other words completely rob him blind.

Dumbledore had gotten away with doing it unless the inheritances had been transferred out of Gringotts Britain to another Gringotts and/or another banking system. He couldn't touch anything while it was in Britain – at least for the major inheritances – and Harry could claim them when he reached the legal age but only if he knew about them and he wouldn't unless Dumbledore could get them away from him which is what he planned on doing.

But four of the inheritances could be and were claimable in France and Germany and now a very rich and powerful Harry "Many Lords" was planning on doing a little payback to those who had betrayed him. All right he planned on doing a lot of payback and doing it as soon as possible. He wouldn't have to lift a wand – one of his four new custom made ones. He simply hired some very good professionals who guaranteed results and discretion.

No, he wasn't going after the "biggies" like Voldemort and Dumbledore. They had to settle their differences and finish their own war. He did "cheat" a little by sending Voldie a few other letters once he found out more information. They now had a "deal" or rather a truce. They weren't exactly allies they would just be "mutually cooperating" in obtaining their personal goals.

There were a few people which Harry wanted protected and he would be rescuing them during the Christmas holiday. These were "untouchable" as per the truce as was Rab who was "assisting Harry" in accomplishing his personal vendettas. Any violation of the agreement and Harry wouldn't live up to his part of the bargain which would be very detrimental to Voldemort. In return, Harry would be giving Voldie a "Christmas present" and then Voldie would reciprocate by doing Harry a "favor" which would be mutually satisfying to them both.

Yes, things were finally looking up for "the late" Harry Potter a lot more than they ever would have been if he had lived.

As the Christmas holidays approached Dumbledore was having more problems than he could have ever anticipated. There were no signs of things getting better as…well people – especially Tom Riddle – just weren't cooperating with the greatest wizard since Merlin.

Voldemort had been keeping a very low profile. There were no raids, no intimidation and with the exception of the "mystery of Lucius Malfoy's strange death when Harry Potter and Rabastan Lestrange had been killed" no other deaths had been recorded – yet. So no one would believe that Voldemort was back and thus Dumbledore wasn't able to recruit anyone.

Snape had not returned and the Goblins wouldn't tell Dumbledore whether the wizard was alive or dead. Snape had a vault at Gringotts because that was how Hogwarts paid his salary. Every month he would withdraw all of the money in it leaving only enough to pay the banking fees. He had withdrawn the last amount of money and wouldn't have been paid again until September 30th but since he had gone missing…."

The only "good thing" if it could be called that was that Dumbledore had Draco Malfoy under his control. Even with Lucius' death, Draco couldn't claim the title of Lord Malfoy until he turned 17. Until then he was under the control of his guardians. Since Narcissa was still alive and planning on staying that way _legally_ Dumbledore couldn't claim guardianship over the boy. Snape had been one of the boy's guardians but was "missing" but there were others should "something happen to Narcissa" but Dumbledore had other plans.

Using his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he had bullied Fudge into siding with him so that he could get at least some control over Draco. Since Lucius' death was still being investigated Dumbledore said that Draco was in great danger of being killed by whoever killed Lucius, Potter and the boy's uncle-in-law. Dumbledore opined that Sirius Black was responsible for the murders and since he was a blood relation to Draco as soon as the boy set a foot out of Hogwarts Black would capture him and no doubt kill him to avenge himself against the Malfoys and whoever it was he was avenging.

Until Black was captured or it was proven to Dumbledore's satisfaction that another (like maybe a Dark Lord) was responsible for the deaths, Draco would remain under the protected custody of Dumbledore. He wouldn't be leaving the safety of the Hogwarts castle or grounds not even to go to Malfoy Manor for the school or summer holidays. If Narcissa wanted to see her only child she was more than welcome to spend the holidays at Hogwarts but that was definitely not going to happen.

Narcissa was no fool. She knew that if she went to Hogwarts she would either be spelled or forced to take certain oaths to Dumbledore pledging her allegiance and who knew what else to him. She might be "convinced" to sign certain documents to "protect Draco" such as making Dumbledore the main guardian of the boy so that if "something happened to her" her son would be protected by the greatest wizard since Merlin and the Leader of the Light.

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had made Malfoy Manor his headquarters. Despite Lucius' death the wards on the Manor held and would continue to do so until the new Lord Malfoy reached the legal age and would then change them. If all of Draco's "guardians" died then the sole remaining one – which would be Dumbledore – could partially emancipate him at least enough for him to change the wards and trap and/or severely injure Voldemort. Dumbledore could then get his hands on the Malfoy fortune as well as the other ones Lucius had managed to acquire for his son by fair means or foul (mostly foul).

Nope Draco wasn't going anywhere as long as there was breath in Dumbledore's body.

To make matters worse, the four Weasleys children were all staying at Hogwarts to "keep Draco company" as most of the Slytherins students were going home leaving poor Draco all alone. There was a nasty rumor going around that Dumbledore was "playing matchmaker" and he thought it would be a good idea and "good for Draco's soul" if he married a girl from a Light family. Now what Light Pureblood family (who just happened to be staunched supporters of Dumbledore) just happened to have a daughter a year younger than Draco and who, in Dumbledore's opinion, would be perfect for young Draco to marry (sooner rather than later) and begin popping out Malfoy heirs. Merlin knows they needed an infusion of fresh blood and this certain "Pureblood maiden" (yeah, right – maiden – snicker, snicker) was available and staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Perhaps Narcissa would be hearing about a pleasant surprise by the end of the holiday.

Naturally Draco was doing his best to try to escape but failing miserably because dear old Dumbles had placed an unremovable tracer on Draco's right wrist which Draco couldn't remove and which would find him anywhere. Just to be "safe" and to prevent Draco from doing something foolish, Dumbledore was holding Draco's wand for him as "The Weasleys will be with you constantly and see that no one tries to harm you."

When he thought that things couldn't get worse they did – he was staying in Gryffindor Tower for the entire holiday and was even sleeping in Potter's former bed. Not only Ron but the Twins were in the same room and Ronaldwipe snored like a dragon swallowing a screaming banshee which got stuck in the dragon's throat. For the first time in his life Draco was considering suicide because the Weasleys were having the time of their lives "pranking" the wandless twit and even the Weaselslut was joining in the fun.

Yes Draco was stuck and as Ronaldwipe continuingly told him "there is no escape and your ass is our %*#*##*#*#*#." However Ron Weasley was half wrong about that. Draco was stuck due to the bracelet but after Boxing Day he'd have a new set of problems.

Just before dinner was served Dumbledore had received a call from Minister Fudge and the old wizard rushed away. As usual he didn't tell the teachers where he was going only that it was an emergency. The meal began and it was sheer torture for Draco and the Twins kept giving him knowing glances and the Weaselslut spent the dinner smirking. Ron talked all through the meal while shoveling copious amounts of food in his maw and since he was sitting across from Draco, the Slytherin was forced to watch the boy's dreadful table manners.

Eventually Draco had to eat and after forcing down some chicken which had been over-sauced he started feeling…funny – not the ha-ha funny but the something is wrong funny. The next thing he knew the Twins burst out into gales of laughter as did their sister and Ron spewed out half mouthful out at Draco. Draco was the guinea pig for the Twins' latest product which turned the Slytherin skin and hair into garish red and gold wide stripes. It also made him vomit because the product contained an ingredient that many wizards were allergic to. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick came to the boy's rescue and as the small professor conjured a stretcher, the medi-witch levitated Draco on it and they hurried him out of the Great Hall with the sounds of raucous Weasley laughter ringing in his ears.

Draco had to have the potion flushed out of his system and then given several potions to ease his pain and stop his allergic reaction. He would have to spend the entire night and maybe even the next day in the Infirmary in great discomfort. It would be worth it if it kept the Weasleys away from him but they would probably come and "keep him company" and torture him more. For the moment he was safe as he had been given a sleeping draught to help him sleep. But again he was wrong because the four Weasleys…well they would not be pranking anyone ever again.

The four Weasleys happily finished their dinner and a bowl of trifle appeared before them. It was a sherry trifle made with real sherry and one dessert which their Mother rarely made and when she did it was non-alcoholic. Ron took the lion's share of it but all of them had a goodly portion.

The only other students staying at Hogwarts were three Ravenclaws studying for their NEWTS and two very young Hufflepuffs. They wisely stayed at the other end of the table away from the noise and disgusting behavior of the Weasleys. The Ravenclaws read while eating and the Puffs talked about various news they read in _Teen Witch Weekly_. The only teachers at the Head Table now that Pomfrey and Flitwick were in the Infirmary were Hagrid, Sybil Trelawney, Sprout, McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Hooch. Filch and Mrs. Norris had been there but had quickly ate and left. None of them noticed but the Weasleys were the only ones to have been served trifle.

Ron Weasley letting out a large, loud burp signaled the end of the trifle. The Twins laughed, Ginny called him a pig and the other students and staff glared at them. It was then that Ron let out another disgusting sound – he screamed, then screamed again and clutched his stomach. Since he had eaten most of the trifle the poison reached his stomach and affected him first. While McGonagall and Sprout went to his aid, the Twins then Ginny also began their death throes.

It was a nasty, painful death as their bodies shook, they foamed at the mouth and tried to vomit up the poison but couldn't. They soon lost control of all their bodily functions and an acid-like substance broke open their stomachs and started eating their skin just like it had already eaten through their organs. It was the most horrible thing McGonagall and the others had ever witnessed but mercifully it had only lasted for a minute or so.

McGonagall tried to reach Dumbledore but he was "in conference" and Pomfrey had never seen the like. Despite Dumbledore's standing orders not to send anyone to St. Mungo's without his permission or to alert the Aurors, Horace Slughorn decided he was through kowtowing to Albus Dumbledore. He had enjoyed his freedom too much before he had been forced out of retirement and back to Hogwarts. He tried to contact Amelia Bones but she too was "in conference" so something big must be happening. So Horace contacted the Chief Healer at St. Mungo's told him what had happened and soon healers and the Aurors stationed at St. Mungo's were descending on Hogwarts.

Also the staff found out what the emergency was. "Someone" had broken out all of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Since it couldn't possibly be Voldemort, it must be Sirius Black or at least that was what the Ministry would eventually announce because again "someone" had alerted the news media about the breakout on Christmas Day and the deaths at Hogwarts. The deaths had been announced on the Wizarding Wireless which was how Molly and Arthur Weasley found out about the deaths of four of their children.

Simply put, pandemonium reigned in Magical Britain and the happy holiday turned into one of fear and panic.

Hermione Granger had read about the tragedies in the December 26th edition of the _Daily Prophet_. She was spending the holidays with her parents but the _Prophet's_ delivery owl found her at home. She desperately wanted to contact someone but since she didn't have an owl she could only wait – and nag her parents to take her to Diagon Alley so she could send a rental owl to Professor McGonagall.

The Grangers advised her to wait for a day or two because as they said "Everyone is probably busy and if they need you they will get you." As parents they didn't want their daughter involved in any of this especially since the Potter boy had been framed, then killed in prison and the Weasleys had been poisoned. It could have happened to their daughter had she "not been allowed to spend Christmas with her parents."

Besides her parents had some dental emergencies occur as they were covering for other dentists who went out of town for the holidays. They promised that if Hermione was not contacted in two days then they would personally take her to send that owl. Personally they hoped that NO WIZARD/WITCH would ever contact her. They wished not for the first time that Hermione didn't have magic as "the gift" had caused them nothing but heartache and pain and constantly endangered their daughter. Little did they know but this Christmas they would be getting their wish.

Very early (1:15 a.m. to be exact) two wizards and one house elf quietly snuck into the Granger household. The elf entered the bedroom of the parents and lightly spelled them to stay asleep for the next six hours. This was to protect them just in case "something went wrong" with the plan. The two wizards entered the bedroom of Hermione Granger only to find the girl awake and reading a large book. She hadn't heard them because they had a silencing charm on but as the door opened Crookshanks the cat roused from his slumber and stood on his cat bed and growled. It was then she looked up and saw the two cloaked and hooded figures and let out a scream.

Crookshanks attacked but was stunned unconscious by the smaller figure. Hermione had reached for her wand only for it to go flying into the hand of the larger figure. She found her voice and demanded to know who they were, why they were here and what had they done to her cat. The smaller figure answered.

"Your cat is safe – because he's a good cat. Also your parents – remember them – well they are safe for the moment. Who we are is none of your business. Why we are here…" he paused and Hermione knew he had to be smiling under the hood "why we are here is to mete out justice."

Of course being Hermione Granger she just had to ask questions and wanted and expected answers. "What do you mean justice. I haven't done anything wrong. I demand that you leave and…."

Both figures laughed before the larger one said "You are a liar for one thing. You've done plenty wrong in both the Muggle and Magical World. You are a pompous, obnoxious, bossy, bigoted, disloyal, opinionated, smug, condescending – am I forgetting anything?" he asked the smaller figure.

"Snooty, snobbish, backstabbing, traitorous, manipulative…" was the reply of the smaller figure until Hermione screamed out " .NOT. . . .SLANDEROUS. THINGS…."

"Oh but you are. You Hermione Granger are a WHORE – pure and simple."

Hermione screamed at that pronounced and jumped out of her bed with a lamp in her hand intending to attack the two figures but she was stupefied and fell painfully down on the floor.

"A whore is a person who sells her or himself for gain, usually for money but also for power, promotion or advancement. You are a whore because you have voluntarily sold your soul to Albus Dumbledore. Although you probably don't know it yet this year at the earliest or next year but definitely by your seventh year you would have been spreading your legs and getting 'fucked' by anyone who Dumbledore tells you to do. It would have been the Weasleys – most likely Vulture Boy…er Ron – but the Twins might have had you for a laugh."

Since she couldn't do anything else Hermione just glared while the larger one continued.

"You don't believe me but – ' . This is what happens to ALL Mudblood girls. It is an 'unwritten requirement for graduation' from Hogwarts. Only Hufflepuff does anything to protect their Mudblood girls, Ravenclaws usually do it voluntarily for 'advancement' – not that it does them any good. Gryffindor is the worst of all since…."

"Don't waste your breath" the smaller one said. "She won't believe anything you say and it won't matter after today now will it" he said ominously. "Since we have other visits to pay and things to do I'll punish her and we'll leave."

Hermione had never been so frightened in her life. These two had to be Death Eaters and they had come to kill her. They said her parents and Crookshanks were safe but they had probably lied. She didn't want to die but hoped it would be quick as she knew she couldn't stand to be tortured

The smaller figure walked over to her and started muttering incoherently and waving his wand in intricate circles. The next thing she knew every fiber in her body burst into pain. If was if she was being torn apart. It was probably a Cruciatus curse and it was as bad as she had read. Despite the pain she did notice a light or an aura coming out of her body and swirling around until it looked as if it was being absorbed and placed into a small orb-like object. Then as quickly as it had begun, it ended but the real torture would begin – that of hearing of her fate.

"Due to your _'sins'_ your magic has been permanently bound. Not even your dearly beloved Dumbledore can undo this. He may or may not try as since Harry Potter's death you are useless to him except as just a regular Mudblood he can use. Besides he just may soon be going on that 'next great adventure' he spouts on about. ' !"

The smaller figure now spoke. He had been recovering from casting the very powerful curse as it had taken a lot out of him. He would need to rest up and the other figure realized this but knew he had one more thing to say before they portkeyed away.

"Your parents will sleep until about 7:00 a.m. or so. The spells on Crookshanks and you will wear off soon. You are now nothing but a Squib and will remain so because you don't deserve the gift of Magic. Because you follow Dumbledore so slavishly you never have nor ever would ever look at Magic and appreciate it for the beauty of what it is. You have and would just continue to use it as a tool, a means to an end and would deny others the use of their magical heritage."

"You would follow Dumbledore's path of forbidding the learning of any and all Magic which he doesn't approve of not because it is DARK or DANGEROUS but because some Magic can only be done by powerful people. Magic must be allowed to grow and people must learn and use Magic to the best of their ability otherwise their power never really develops. Hardly anything worth learning has been taught at Hogwarts since Dumbledore took complete control. He doesn't want children's cores to develop to their full potential because that would mean that someday some other talented, intelligent and powerful child might one day break his record."

"Talk about wasting breath" the larger figure said. "She is not listening and would never believe anything said against the old *#&$*#&*#*#*#. We're leaving."

He grabbed his companion and they left the stupefied girl to her thoughts. She had already decided that no, she was not a Squib and if some spell had been cast on her Professor Dumbledore would soon remove it and she would always be a witch. It was this faith that got her through the long night. When the spell finally stopped she checked on Crookshanks who was starting to stir and then looked for her wand. Damn! The Death Eater must have taken it with him. She tried to wake her parents but they were out until 7:15 a.m.

When they did awaken she became hysterical and to calm her down her Mother was going to take her to Diagon Alley while her Father took care of all of the patients. When she reached the Leaky Cauldron she asked Tom to open the wall for her because she wasn't allowed to use her wand outside of school. She then ran to Ollivander's and tried to be fitted with another wand.

She didn't notice that the old, mysterious wizard looked at her sadly. He then waved his wand in an intricate pattern before gently as possible informing the girl "I'm sorry Miss Granger but…you seem to have lost your Magic."

Hermione fainted. Ollivander told Mrs. Granger that he would send word to Hogwarts and in the mean time they were welcomed to wait in his shop until help arrived and a second opinion could be given.

"Please tell me Mr. Ollivander" Mrs. Granger asked "has Hermione's magic really been… cancelled? From what she told us these two Death Eaters said that not even Dumbledore could give it back."

"I seriously doubt the two wizards who visited you last night were Death Eaters otherwise the three of you…and the cat…would be dead. She told you they said she was being punished for her 'sins' so perhaps she was."

"But what could she have possibly done to be 'punished' by two people who you say weren't Death Eaters. What 'sins' could she have committed and who would have the right to do this terrible thing to her, an innocent girl?"

Ollivander sighed heavily before saying "Your daughter is a dedicated follower of Albus Dumbledore who has committed enough 'sins' for most the student body of Hogwarts to go directly to hell. You'll have to sit her down and ask her exactly what she has been doing the last 4½ years…starting with her friendship with Harry Potter. I sense that if she really thinks about it all and tells you everything – and I mean everything – that the question will answer itself, but only if she is honest."

The floo lit up and out came Flitwick and Pomfrey. They both examined the still unconscious girl and Pomfrey asked Ollivander to perform the diagnostic spell since "when dealing with certain people I am not allowed to do a diagnostic" and Ollivander did. Soon a piece of parchment listing any and all things magical concerning Hermione Granger appeared and when it was all listed, the three Magicals read the results.

Flitwick looked at Mrs. Granger and decided to show her the results. Several spells had to be _very carefully explained_ to the anxious parent. Her anxiety quickly turned to anger and she said "What can be done about this?"

"Unfortunately, both Madam Pomfrey and I are not…authorized…to take Miss Granger to St. Mungo's. Perhaps Mr. Ollivander would be kind enough to escort you and convince the staff to…take steps and notify the proper authorities. Who knows maybe someone at St. Mungo's or an Unspeakable from the Ministry can do something because we can't."

They left and Ollivander did kindly take the Grangers to St. Mungo's. Hermione had to be revived so they could travel by floo. Ollivander had many friends at the hospital having sold everybody their wands. He also made arrangements to see if Unspeakable No. 43 was available to consult with the healers.

The entire day was spent doing examinations, casting diagnostics of various sorts but in the end the verdict was as Ollivander had originally said. Hermione Granger's Magic had been permanently bound and unless the binder reversed it, she would remain a Squib. Not even Dumbledore could reverse it because the diagnostic reveal the most terrible of truths. _**It had been cast in parsel tongue**_ and the only two speakers of that special language were both officially dead and staying that way!

It would remain a mystery since everybody knew the dead couldn't rise and even if they could, neither would help Hermione Granger.

Chapter 6 – The Dynamic Duo

Voldemort had rescued his faithful from the horrors of Azkaban. He had very generously offered freedom to non-Death Eaters if they joined him. It was either join or die and some people had actually refused because they were too far gone in the loss of their sanity, health and Magic. They were mercifully killed and their pain of living ended. After all it was Christmas!

Bellatrix had been jubilant at being rescued by her Lord and babbled on endlessly her thanks and stated that she had never lost faith and would have gone on and on but someone had mercifully spelled her unconscious. Once they had been taken to the safety of Voldemort's headquarter, they were treated with potions and healing spells but it would be a long time for most of them to recover from their ordeal.

Rudy had been the first to heal enough to approach his Lord and then brave or foolish enough to ask "My Lord do you know if my brother Rabastan – who was always one of your most faithful – and Harry Potter – who wanted to join you – do you know if they survived?"

Voldemort looked at the still frail wizard and some thought Rudolphus had been saved only to be killed for insolence. But then Voldemort actually smiled and whispered to Rudolphus "Yes, they are alive but…a message was sent to me and we now have a…truce. Rabastan is on 'assignment' and assisting in…dealing with some of Dumbledore's most faithful. However, NO ONE WILL SPEAK OF THIS OTHERWISE ALL PRESENT IN THIS ROOM WILL DIE AS WELL AS THEIR FAMILIES."

Since his resurrection Voldemort had changed his tactics. Every Death Eater, member of their families, supporters who were not marked and EVERYBODY had had to appear before Voldemort, be checked for illegal magic, dosed with Veritaserum, legitimized and then take carefully worded oaths on their life and magic to obey Voldemort, not betray him or any of their fellows and to turn in any one who knew anything which could jeopardize the "Cause" as this time it would be a fight to the death with Dumbledore and his minions doing the dying.

The rescued were briefed on the treachery of Lucius Malfoy and a few others who had dared to betray the Dark Lord. All were suitably punished in one way or another although secrecy was of great importance so things had to be done with great subtlety. Even the Azkaban breakout and the murder of Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter and Rabastan Lestrange had been blamed on Sirius Black and duly reported in the _Daily Prophet_.

People would be dying but not at the hands of the Death Eaters. The killing or paybacks would be done by Voldemort's new ally and his vassal and thus there would be no dark mark in the sky and nothing linking Voldemort and his Death Eaters to these special killings. Of course, at times it would be necessary to give a bit of help to what Voldemort was calling the "Dynamic Duo" (he told his followers "don't ask" and they didn't).

The Ministry of Magic was in a total state of panic if only due to Cornelius Fudge's hysteria. He had received a letter informing him of his impending doom because Sirius Black had released the remaining Death Eaters and was preparing for an all-out war in revenge for the killing of his one true master Lord You-Know-Who. "Death and destruction will abound this holiday season and when the rescued 'Faithful' recovered their strength, Cornelius Fudge was going to be the first of many to die horribly."

The letter had gone on to say that although the Dark Lord was currently dead, his most faithful would be avenging him and Sirius Black was now in total charge. Those who had pled the Imperius were not real Death Eaters and they would be dealt with once Fudge and certain others were killed. There was no escape for any of them and no one was safe no matter where they tried to hide even if it were Hogwarts where deaths had already occurred and would continue to occur throughout the holidays.

Dumbledore had assured Fudge that "Hogwarts is even safer than Gringotts" but then Fudge and others didn't know about Harry Potter's first year and the "Philosopher's Stone incident" or the basilisk in his second, the real damage the Dementors had done in third year and of course, certain things that didn't make news during the Tournament. He had promised Fudge refuge at Hogwarts if need be and had just barely managed to calm him down when news of the four Weasleys' death came. Fudge promptly had a mild heart attack from the shock and was taken to St. Mungo's under heavy guard.

Dumbledore took charge and declared martial law and himself the temporary Minister of Magic. Naturally it was illegal as hell but Dumbledore seized the opportunity to alert the public of Voldemort's return and to out his resurrection. With no Lucius Malfoy to bribe Fudge and others and the declaration of martial law, Dumbledore could completely command the _Daily Prophet_ and all other news media and by the end of the holiday, Voldemort would be not only exposed but if things worked out well, maybe even he would be captured.

Once captured, Dumbledore would dose him with Veritaserum, unmercifully legitimize him, find out how many Horcruxes he had made, locate and destroy them and then end Tom's reign of terror forever. Dumbledore would once again be a hero, just as he had planned for the last 25 years only it would be sooner since Harry Potter was dead. Granted the fear and terror of the last war wouldn't happen this time but people would be grateful nonetheless and Dumbledore's legend would be assured. Even he couldn't have planned this better.

However, his euphoria would be short lived because his main power base, namely Hogwarts, would be lost to him because the last remaining heirs of the Four Founders would be breaking the wards, taking control of the school and permanently forbidding Dumbledore and others from entering. The entire army of house elves would be at the Heirs' command and it would not be hidden because the foreign press would be truthfully reporting everything. The fun and games were about to start and certain people couldn't wait.

Draco Malfoy had been heavily sedated and when he finally awoke it was with great trepidation. His Father was dead, his Mother was missing, he was in the inescapable clutches of Dumbledore and guarded by the Weasleys. He didn't have his wand and his Christmas dinner had been ruined and much to his grief, he was still covered in red and gold stripes for who knew how long. He wished he could be dosed with the Draught of Living Death and not wake up until…well maybe never. He had no hope and he was about to start crying and no doubt that would be when the Weasleys showed up to taunt and take his photographs.

"I see you are finally awake Mr. Malfoy" the calm voice of Horace Slughorn said breaking the silence and Draco's gloomy thoughts. "I have some good news and bad news to tell you so which do you want first?"

Any news would probably be bad so it was better to hear the worse so Draco replied "The bad news."

Horace sighed heavily and said "Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny Weasley were horribly poisoned and are dead."

"What?"

Horace repeated the statement.

"What's the bad news?" Draco asked.

"That is the bad news Mr. Malfoy."

"Maybe for the Weasleys but certainly not for me" Draco said without shame. "So what's your idea of the good news?"

"Since you were cursed by the…prank…and had to be hospitalized, you didn't get to eat the sherry trifle which poisoned them."

Draco couldn't help himself and smiled but quickly recovered enough to ask for all of the gory details, which Horace explained to him.

"I didn't do it" Draco stated firmly. "I didn't arrange for it and if I am dosed with Veritaserum I will truthfully tell everybody that I am not sorry that it happened. I hated them just as much as they hated me and wished me harm. Do you know who did it?"

Horace replied that he did not but at the moment the culprits were the least of Draco's troubles. He told about the Christmas Day breakout, Dumbledore taking over the Ministry of Magic and that war had been declared in a letter addressed to Cornelius Fudge. Again Draco couldn't help but smile at this news because it meant (hopefully) that he would soon be free as the Dark Lord had freed his faithful and this time he would win. As the son and heir of his most indispensable Death Eater and Inner Circle member, Draco would probably be given the mark and help fight and win and take his Father's place of honor and power. He couldn't wait.

Horace knew what the boy was thinking and decided to burst his bubble as the Muggles called it. "Apparently Sirius Black has started a new revolution and is being blamed for everything happening and has vowed to kill certain people. You are one of them."

"But he can't. I'm the only legitimate heir of the House of Black and if he kills me the line dies as Mother told me that Sirius Black was sterile. There's simply no one left but me."

"Did your Mother ever tell you that the ending of the House of Black was one of the most ardent wishes of her Cousin Sirius? He used to brag about it while still a student at Hogwarts and then again when an Auror when his younger brother Regulus mysteriously died. Rumor had it he made his godson – Harry Potter – his heir but Potter's dead. You should have eaten that trifle and died and only Fate – and the cruelty of the Weasleys - saved you. I am not a betting man but I would gladly wager a month's salary that…well that you might soon be joining your Father and the Weasleys."

A very frightened Draco Malfoy fainted as Horace had expected he would. He had never liked Lucius Malfoy and in the short time he had known the son, he thought that it would be a mercy if the Malfoy line died out. Time would tell and until then, he went back to reading his book while he "guarded" the boy.

Horace would also be in for a shock as shortly after midnight or rather at 12:15 a.m. December 28th Hogwarts Castle started shaking as if an earthquake was attacking its foundations. In a way it was as the Heirs of the Founders were changing the wards and freeing Lady Hogwarts and all magical entities from the control and tyranny of Albus Dumbledore.

All persons who were staying at the Castle were now trapped. They couldn't leave but no one could get in either. Naturally they tried to contact Dumbledore but without success. There were new wards which Dumbledore couldn't breach because a Founder's Heir had more power over Hogwarts than a mere Headmaster and the only true Founder's Heir that Dumbledore knew of was…Voldemort.

If somehow Voldemort had entered Hogwarts despite the powerful wards Dumbledore had added to the school when he took over, not only was it a tragedy but a total disaster. Dumbledore had actually used some very dark magic to intensify the wards when he had taken over as Headmaster and the only reason Voldemort had been able to enter Hogwarts was when he had been in his wraith form and attached to Quirrell's body.

Due to the special – and truly terrible magic – Dumbledore had used to secure and actually enslave Hogwarts, he was immediately alerted when someone was trying to enter the school grounds and the castle itself. He knew if a dark object was being brought in or if someone wearing a dark mark or was an animagus was trying to gain entry and they could not enter unless he allowed them or the dark object to come into his private little kingdom.

Yes, he had known that Remus Lupin was a werewolf but had actually recruited him for his own purposes. He knew when the three other Marauders become animaguses to stay with their "furry friend" during his monthly transformations. Everybody knew McGonagall was an animagus and she knew he had graciously given her permission and specially warded her to enter/exit and live in the castle.

What she and others didn't know was that Dumbledore knew Rita Skeeter was an animagus and that Peter Pettigrew came to Hogwarts as Percy's and then Ron's rat. Due to the other monitors he had in his office, he knew when Voldemort possessed Quirrell and when the dark object which was the diary was brought to Hogwarts when Ginny Weasley began her first year. He even knew that the basilisk was terrorizing the school during Harry's second year.

During the first war he knew who had taken the dark mark and then used that information for his own purposes. He had to allow Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and a few other "Imperiused Death Eaters" into the school otherwise they could not enter.

No one and nothing dark, evil and/or _magically powerful beyond the norm_ could enter the school without his knowing and ALLOWING IT. This included students wearing protection amulets or family heirlooms which "kept them safe" from harm and if Dumbledore had a reason to do so, he could disable it or, failing that if the family magic was too strong, forbid its entry by declaring the amulet, ring, etc. as dark.

He was Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW"), Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer. He held an Advanced Mastery in Transfiguration, which was a Muggle's version of a Ph.D. in that subject. He was a recipient of the Order of Merlin (first class) for defeating Gellert Grindelwald, the Darkest Wizard for centuries until the appearance of Lord Voldemort. He held the record as the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, had been the apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and discovered the 12 uses for dragon's blood and was the acknowledged Leader of the Light. He had a phoenix as a familiar as proof of his goodness, purity of mind and soul, honor and nobility. He was called the greatest wizard since Merlin.

Therefore when Albus Dumbledore declared that something was "Dark" or evil…well it was accepted that it was. Books were burned or banned from sale in Magical Britain and any heirloom he declared was Dark was not allowed and at times, if he could get away with it, actually confiscated.

But now the "jewel in his crown" had been taken from him and he could not get it back.

The "game" had now changed and there was a very good possibility that this time, Albus Dumbledore just might lose.

FINIS

There will eventually be a sequel to tie up the loose ends. Please see my profile for an explanation. Thank you.


End file.
